Second Last
Second Last is the twelfth episode of Season 2 and the 22nd episode overall of the show Continuum. Synopsis Kiera and Carlos must stop Travis after he gets his hands on a second CPS suit while Alec and Emily try to escape the mysterious Freelancers and deal with a revelation about his past that could change everything. Recap When Kiera goes to track Gardiner back to Fisker and Associates, his last known whereabouts, she discovers the business has boarded up and vanished. Carlos informs her that Lucas has been deemed psychotic and shouldn't be a problem for them any longer. Kiera confesses to Carlos that she's worried about the potential for time-travel induced psychosis (evidenced by Jason and now Lucas). Alec tells Kiera that he's fused the time travel device with Lucas's software. The possibility now exists that he could reactivate it, sending Kiera back home - to what future remains uncertain. The only thing that's missing is an antimatter power source, one that's being developed by LaRoche Industries and recently acquired by PIRON. Kiera is driven to get the tech from Escher. Carlos meets fellow VPD detective Rosicki about an abandoned car. They discover Agent Gardiner's body in the trunk and a thumb drive on his body. Looking to protect Kiera, Carlos takes the drive while Rosicki gives him one hour before calling in Gardiner's body. Emily begs Escher to let her out of her contract. He offers her an out, but only if she brings him the sphere from Alec's lab. Before she can get there, Kellog corners Emily on the street. Knowing her true identity, he blackmails her: she must persuade Alec to restore his work on ARC or he'll blow her cover. At the lab, Emily is ready to bail, as her past has caught up with her. Astonishingly, Alec offers to escape with her. Meanwhile, Carlos inspects the drive recovered from Gardiner's body. On it are a convincing number of files painting Kiera as a Liber8 terrorist. He gives Kiera the heads up - and more importantly, a head start - about Gardiner's murder. Kiera steers clear of the precinct. Just as Emily and Alec are about to leave, Alec gets the results of his paternity test, learning that Jason is his father. Before he can process the news, Travis bursts into the lab on a tip from Kellog, overpowering Emily and holding her hostage. Dillon and Agent Lewis find out that Carlos withheld evidence in Gardiner's murder. Lewis delivers him an ultimatum: either he delivers Kiera in 24 hours or she'll be labeled a Liber8 terrorist and worse, Carlos will be arrested on federal obstruction charges. He agrees, but pleads to bring in Kiera on his own. Lewis agrees but places a tail on him. Travis demands that Alec reactivate his CMR. Kiera's attempt to bargain with Escher for the antimatter technology fails. She hears Alec in trouble, and heads to the lab. As Alec goes to reboot Travis's CMR, he overloads his system instead, overwhelming Travis. Alec and Emily use the opportunity to escape the lab. As Travis recovers, he steals Elena's CMR suit. By the time Kiera gets to the lab, everyone had fled. She tracks down Kellog who reveals the truth about Emily and that Escher is in fact, their common enemy. Alec calls her and tells her they're going to hide out at Jason's place. Kiera has Kellog call Carlos (since CSIS is on to her) to have him meet her there. Carlos manages to ditch his tail. At the hideout, Alec finally talks to his father for the first time since he was a child. Jason is evasive and sometimes confused about Alec's revelation, but admits he had to leave in order to protect his son. Feeling trapped, Emily comes clean to Alec, revealing everything about her assignment. When Alec shows Jason the sphere, he warns it's a beacon for Freelancers. Kiera and Carlos arrive guns drawn on Emily, but Alec already knows the truth. Confused Emily wants to know why the sphere is so special. Despite Kiera's protestations, he divulges it's for time travel and Kiera, Liber8 and Escher are all time travelers. He hands the sphere to Emily for her to destroy. Before she can, Warren, Miller and other Freelancers ambush them. Warren hastily disables Kiera's CMR suit. Kiera, Carlos, Emily and Alec fight their way out of the building as Jason flees. They make their way to the roof. Carlos manages to knock out Warren while Emily and Kiera are trapped under heavy fire. Emily lobs the sphere off the roof, getting shot in the process. Kiera, desperate to save her only means of getting home, dives off the roof to retrieve the device as it rolls along the corrugated rooftops. It comes to rest intact on the ground. She takes it, but knows it's safe at a great cost. On the roof, Alec comforts Emily as she dies in his arms. Furious anger burns in his eyes. Kiera returns to the lab to reboot her CMR suit herself. She hides the sphere in a container. Driven by rage at watching his love die, Alec marches into PIRON headquarters to confront Escher once and for all. Watching him from his computer screen, Escher casually tells security: "Send him up." ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.http://www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/12/second_last Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * Ian Tracey as Jason * Nicholas Lea as Agent Gardiner * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * Hugh Dillon as Escher * Zak Santiago as Miller * Adrian Holmes as Warren * Bruce Ramsay as Detective Rosicki * Jill Teed as Lewis * Jordana Largy as Ramona * Megan Danso as CPS Officer * Ryan Handley as Freelancer #1 * Janene Carleton as Freelancer #2 * Paul Wu as Freelancer #3 * Mark Chin as Freelancer #4 * Ashlea Earl as Freelancer #5 * Nimet Kanji as The Shooter * John Murphy as Mage Quotes :Alec'': Let's say that you return to the exact time and place that you left. There's no guarantee that it's the same life that you left. :Kiera: I'm willing to take that risk. :'''Alec: You leave and there's no one else here to stop the others from continuing to change history. There's every chance that you return to 2077 to find nobody waiting for you. No Greg, no Sam, maybe nothing at all. :Kiera: I can't accept that, Alec, and I won't. ---- :Alec: The interface can access the geotemporal matrix. :Kiera: OK, look, I may be from the future, but that doesn't mean I speak the language. Trivia Closing song is "Bluetrace" by Stateless References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes